Palabras
by ozora no hime
Summary: Pequeña colección de fanfics inspirados cada uno por (al menos) una palabra. Algunos cortos, algunos largos, todos son para la GiyuShino week 2019 que nació en tumblr. (El último one-shot, Halloween, es la parte 4 del universo de la Academia Kimetsu)
1. Día 1: Abrazo

Tenía tantos años sin subir una historia aquí que olvide por completo como se hacía jajaja. Solo quiero decir que la obsesión por esta pareja me ha golpeado tan fuerte que, después de dos años sin escribir sobre nada, aquí estoy... en realidad pensaba sacar otro fic de ellos dos primero, pero la idea no me termino de convencer nunca, pero con los capítulos de esta colección me siento mejor, creo que pude manejar mejor a este maravilloso par.

Antes que cualquier otra cosa quiero agradecer a SaEvo y su anónima editora por su preciosísima colección de historias GiyuShino, son dro- escritos de calidad y fueron un bálsamo para mi alma en los peores días de obsesión jajaja. Ok ya. Mi intención no es ponerme creepy, también quería agradecerle porque me terminó de dar el empujón para salir de mi "retiro" y por fin vomitar GiyuShino jajaja.

Ojalá esto sea disfrutable para alguien, pero aunque no lo sea, completaré toda la semana.

Kimetsu no Yaiba y sus personajes le pertenecen a la genial pero malvada Gotouge-sensei.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**_Abrazo_**

Desde la primera vez que lo había obligado a quedarse en la mansión para tratar sus heridas adecuadamente, el pilar del insecto notó que Tomioka tenía problemas de sueño. Cuando le ordenaban descanso, Giyuu meditaba mucho, pero parecía evitar caer en un sueño profundo. Al principio pensó que era una costumbre adquirida por su trabajo, pues era un hecho que los cazadores de demonios no podían permitirse bajar la guardia completamente durante la noche mientras estuvieran de misión.

Sin embargo, luego de empezar una relación con él, Shinobu se dio cuenta de la verdadera razón tras ese comportamiento: Giyuu era propenso a las pesadillas. Muchas veces revivía en sueños las muertes de su hermana y su mejor amigo, veía la supuesta decepción de su maestro por perder a su mejor discípulo, e incluso, al parecer últimamente veía en sus pesadillas que algo malo le sucedía a ella, pues murmuraba su nombre con angustia (esto, por cierto, hacía que la invadiera el sentimiento de culpa).

En vista de esta situación, Shinobu se las había arreglado para convencerlo de dormir con ella siempre que tuvieran la oportunidad. Había sido difícil al principio, pero cuando Tomioka empezó a colarse en su habitación en medio de la noche para abrazarla como un niño en busca de consuelo, se dijo a si misma que valía la pena el esfuerzo, y cuando comprobó que pasando la noche con ella las pesadillas disminuían, en realidad se sintió ridículamente feliz.

Sin embargo, esa noche era diferente. Esta vez era Shinobu quien estaba envuelta en la oscuridad. Veía, inmóvil e impotente como ese demonio cuyo rostro aun no conocía, impunemente arrebataba la vida de su hermana y de sus sucesoras. Kochou quería atacar, quería gritar, quería hacer algo para detenerlo, pero la oscuridad actuaba como una atadura de hierro que ni siquiera la dejaba respirar correctamente. El demonio miró en su dirección y le sonrió de manera maliciosa, luego dirigió su mirada hacia un punto luminoso, donde su actual sucesora y sus cuatro protegidas jugaban y reían, ignorantes del cruel destino que les esperaba. Tras ellas había otro punto luminoso, pero el pilar del insecto, que sucumbía a la desesperación viendo como el cuello de Naho estaba a punto de ser desgarrado, no le prestó atención, todo lo que quería era que ese demonio dejara a esas niñas y decidiera atacarla, que la consumiera, que el veneno hiciera efecto en él y no pudiera hacer daño nunca más.

El demonio y la oscuridad repentinamente fueron consumidos por el punto de luz que había ignorado. La luz azul zafiro, pese a que parecía fría, en realidad era muy cálida, y aunque le transmitió un sentimiento de calma, Shinobu despertó sobresaltada, inspirando aire como si hubiese estado a punto de ahogarse.

\- Kochou…

Giyuu estaba casi sobre ella, apoyado en su propio brazo para no dejarle caer su peso, en esta ocasión su rostro no era inexpresivo, en él se mezclaban la preocupación y el… ¿enojo?

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó mientras apartaba delicadamente el cabello de la sudorosa frente de Shinobu.

El pilar del insecto serenó su agitada respiración y compuso una sonrisa, pero al notar que su compañero fruncía más el ceño, comprendió que no debía fingir estar bien. Se abrazó a su pecho y escondió el rostro en él, Giyuu acarició su cabello con suavidad.

\- Fue una pesadilla – no podía verlo, pero adivinó que el pilar del agua asentía.

\- ¿Quieres que traiga té? – ella negó con la cabeza y apretó su abrazo.

\- Solo necesito que te quedes conmigo – Giyuu la había salvado de su pesadilla, por lo que en ese momento ni la más deliciosa taza de té le parecía más reconfortante que su presencia.

Sin soltarla, el pilar del agua se sentó recostando su espalda a la pared y la acomodó en su regazo para abrazarla mejor. Shinobu sintió su calidez envolverla y, pese a que percibía que Giyuu aún estaba molesto por algo (probablemente había hablado en sueños), le transmitió el mismo sentimiento de calma que sintió justo antes de despertar.

_"Que gracioso" _pensó _"Usualmente esto es al contrario…"_ empezando a sentirse adormilada, se acomodó mejor en el abrazo de Giyuu _"pero no está mal"_. Sintiendo la seguridad y el amor que le transmitía, Shinobu se permitió, por esa noche, ser protegida por ese calor. No tardó en volver a quedarse dormida, con una suave y autentica sonrisa de bienestar adornando su rostro.


	2. Día 2: Familia

¡Segundo día! Y hoy toca uno de los larguitos, aunque en realidad este fue el primero de esta serie que escribí, se nota que era domingo jajaja.

Agradezco a Lectora fantasma por su review 3 como mencioné en el capítulo anterior, llevaba tiempo sin escribir, asi que me diste mucho animo :'v espero este capítulo esté a la altura de tus expectativas :'v

Kimetsu no Yaiba y sus personajes le pertenecen a la genial pero malvada Gotouge-sensei.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Familia**_

Viendo a Shinobu invadir su casa junto a una _excesivamente_ tímida Kanao prácticamente colgada de su haori y un _excesivamente _entusiasmado Tanjiro casi liderando la marcha, Giyuu entrecerró ligeramente los ojos con desconfianza. Pese a que fue un movimiento casi imperceptible, el pilar del insecto no lo pasó por alto y soltó su inconfundible risita burlona incluso antes de saludar.

\- No es necesario que te pongas tan a la defensiva, Tomioka-san – dijo utilizando ese tono de voz que sabía muy bien tendría el efecto contrario en él – no los traje aquí para un ataque grupal – agregó haciendo un gesto hacia los dos menores mientras volvía a reír.

\- ¡Buenos días, Tomioka-san! – saludó Tanjiro, con tanta energía, que a Giyuu le recordó un poco al pilar del fuego – ¡Lamentamos molestarte tan temprano, pero hay algo que queremos pedirte! – el chico aclaró su garganta, contuvo su energía y jalando con delicadeza la mano de Kanao para invitarla al frente, le habló suavemente a la chica – vamos, Kanao, es tu idea así que tú deberías pedírselo.

A ninguno de los dos pilares se les escapó el sonrojo que se apoderó de las mejillas de ambos jóvenes luego de que Tanjiro le sonriera a Kanao y ella le correspondiera tímidamente. Pero Giyuu no pensaba ahondar en ello, y pese a que a Shinobu le habría encantado dejarlos ser un poco más, le esperaba una mañana muy agitada, por lo que no podía darse el lujo de esperar a que Kanao dejara de pasar su mirada del piso a Tanjiro y se decidiera a mirar en dirección al pilar del agua. Así que decidió pinchar un poco a Tomioka para acelerar las cosas.

\- Tomioka-san, por favor deja de intimidar a mi tsuguko quedándote ahí sin decir nada, así no harás que la gente te quiera – hubo una pausa y una ligera agitación en Giyuu antes de que respondiera.

\- No la estoy intimidando.

\- Entonces escucharás su petición ¿verdad?

Tras otra pausa, Giyuu soltó un ligero suspiro antes de hablar por segunda vez.

\- La escucharé si me lo dice.

\- ¿Lo ves, Kanao? Tomioka-san dijo que te escuchará, así que no hay necesidad de ser tímida con él.

Desde el punto de vista de Tanjiro y Kanao, Shinobu había tendido una trampa en la que Giyuu fácilmente cayó. Pero, al utilizar sus sentidos del olfato y la vista, superiores a los de la mayor parte de las personas, notaron que el pilar del agua no había caído en ninguna trampa, estaba dispuesto a escuchar honestamente, su suspiro en realidad se debía a que notó que Kochou le estaba ofreciendo una oportunidad de expresar su disposición, y la había tomado.

Darse cuenta de esto animó a Kanao no solo a hablar y solicitar les dejara utilizar su casa, sino incluso a pedirle ayuda con los preparativos que debían hacer. Una vez Giyuu dio su consentimiento y aseguró que ayudaría, ambos jóvenes se miraron entre sí sonriendo entusiasmados, luego Tanjiro se llevó rápidamente a Kanao para avisar a los demás mientras gritaba su gratitud, sin soltar su mano. Shinobu también sonrió contenta.

\- Parece que este lugar estará animado por una vez – comentó mientras picaba la mejilla de Giyuu con su dedo índice, el pilar del agua se limitó a asentir - ¿estarás bien con tantos chicos alrededor?

\- Sabes que estoy bien con los chicos – fue su única respuesta.

Kochou entendía lo que quería decir, por esa razón le había sugerido a los chicos buscarlo por ayuda. También fue la razón por la que su sonrisa adquirió un matiz ligeramente amargo al depositar un beso dulce en la comisura de su boca antes de irse.

* * *

La idea de Kanao consistía en preparar una fiesta sorpresa para celebrar el cumpleaños de Aoi. Luego de que su maestra aprobara y la felicitara por la idea, le hablaron del plan a Naho, Kiyo y Sumi, quienes rápidamente pidieron permiso para invitar a Tanjiro y los otros. Él, junto a Zenitsu se mostró más que encantado de participar y luego de una breve explicación, o, mejor dicho, luego de que Shinobu sugiriera que montar una fiesta y mantenerla en secreto era algo tan fácil que cualquiera podía hacerlo, con la posible excepción de Inosuke, el muchacho con máscara de jabalí también decidió unirse a la celebración.

Pero pronto notaron que había un pequeño problema con su plan: no podían hacerlo en la mansión de Shinobu. No solo no había forma de evitar que Aoi fuera a algún ala de la casa y descubriera los preparativos, también Inosuke y Zenitsu eran demasiado ruidosos para hacer algo con discreción, sin mencionar la prácticamente nula capacidad de Tanjiro para mentir. Viendo que la dificultad del plan ascendía, el grupo decidió pedirle consejo al pilar del insecto, quien solo lo pensó un momento antes de sugerir preguntarle a Giyuu si les dejaría hacer la fiesta en su casa. Aoi jamás sospecharía, y también podrían hacer todo el ruido que quisieran sin ser descubiertos (o perturbar a los pacientes de la mansión).

Los roles fueron rápidamente decididos: Tanjiro y Shinobu acompañarían a Kanao a pedirle el favor a Tomioka, en caso de que este se negara buscarían una segunda alternativa rápidamente (aunque en realidad, Kanao tenía fe en que su maestra y Tanjiro se las arreglarían para convencer al pilar del agua, sin embargo, aún le sorprendió su disposición), mientras Zenitsu e Inosuke se encargaban de las compras (para angustia del rubio, pues sabía que le sería difícil evitar que su compañero acabara con la comida mucho antes de la fiesta), y las niñas se encargarían de mantener ocupada a Aoi todo el día y en lo posible, la distraerían del hecho de que era su cumpleaños.

Luego de obtener el permiso de Giyuu, se dividieron en dos grupos: Tanjiro, Kanao, Zenitsu e Inosuke fueron a la casa del pilar del agua para adornar el lugar y preparar la comida, Shinobu apoyaría a las niñas en su tarea de mantener ocupada a Aoi.

Dado el entrenamiento de todos, no necesitaban la ayuda de Giyuu en cosas como cargar objetos pesados o llegar a lugares altos, así que intentó ayudar a Tanjiro en la cocina. Pero al final su trabajo consistió principalmente en ordenarle a Genya que se uniera a ellos cuando llegó a entregar el ohagi que le pidieron para la fiesta (el muchacho intentó salir corriendo cuando una vacilante Kanao lo invitó a la fiesta) y mantener la disciplina del grupo para que los preparativos pudieran completarse.

* * *

La fiesta fue un éxito, los preparativos estuvieron listos a tiempo y Aoi, aunque cansada y extrañada, no tenía la menor idea de lo que le esperaba cuando su maestra decidió dejar a los kakushi a cargo de la mansión y le pidió que la acompañara junto a las niñas a revisar que el pilar del agua tuviera su casa en condiciones habitables.

La sorpresa conmovió a la muchacha hasta las lágrimas, especialmente cuando supo que había sido idea de Kanao y cuando Tanjiro ofreció un pequeño discurso sobre lo agradecidos que todos estaban de tenerla con ellos. Aun limpiándose las lágrimas y tratando de encontrar el equilibrio con su actitud normal, Aoi le agradeció profundamente a cada uno, incluyendo a Tomioka. Pese a que se había limitado a observar todo desde lejos, la muchacha reconoció que prestar su casa para darle una sorpresa, era ya un gran gesto en sí.

Pronto Inosuke empezó a pedir explicaciones a gritos del porque Aoi había llorado (gracias a la máscara y a que estaban centrados en Aoi, nadie había notado lo sorprendido que estaba el muchacho), desatando una ola de discusiones y haciendo que el grupo se olvidara de los dos mayores presentes.

Aunque aparentemente el pilar del agua mantenía su rostro inexpresivo, Shinobu notó su semblante cansado y rio por lo bajo mientras se sentaba junto a él. Que a Giyuu le gustaran los niños no significaba que tuviera la suficiente experiencia o practica para lidiar con un grupo tan caótico como aquel durante todo el día.

\- Te ves cansado, Tomioka-san – comentó. El pilar del agua, sin apartar la mirada del grupo, contestó un poco a la defensiva.

\- No lo estoy, dentro de un rato saldré de caza – Shinobu levantó su dedo índice con intención de picarle la mejilla, pero se limitó a acariciarla suavemente.

\- No estoy diciendo que no estás en forma para pelear – su tono de voz se volvió animado al tiempo que, esta vez si hundía su dedo en su mejilla – solo me lamento de no haberte visto lidiando con los gritos de Inosuke-kun, o los lloriqueos de Zenitsu-kun, o haciendo que Genya-kun supere sus sonrojos y trabaje con Kanao – Tomioka emitió un pequeño quejido y volteo lentamente su rostro en dirección contraria a la de Kochou, tratando de no mostrarle que había adivinado sus dificultades, haciendo que ella riera de nuevo – al menos no tuviste que preocuparte por Tanjiro-kun.

\- Fue de ayuda – admitió. El pilar del insecto rio de nuevo.

\- Te esforzaste mucho hoy – sin previo aviso, tomó el rostro de Giyuu y lo jaló para dejar descansar su cabeza en su regazo. Aunque estaba un poco sorprendido, el pilar del agua se dejó hacer – está bien si te tomas un pequeño descanso – su voz tenía un tono dulce, estaba desprovisto de veneno o de cualquier matiz oculto.

Con la misma dulzura, Shinobu deslizó sus dedos entre el cabello de Giyuu, haciendo que este dejara de observar a los chicos que discutían, jugaban y reían entre ellos, y cerrara los ojos sintiéndose relajado.

\- Kochou – abrió los ojos nuevamente, esta vez observándola a ella. Shinobu leyó en su mirada el mismo sentimiento cálido que también experimentaba en ese momento – Está bien si la formamos con ellos ¿verdad?

El pilar del insecto asintió, recordando una plática que habían tenido unos meses atrás, cuando al terminar una misión, habían observado a una amigable y bonita familia:

_\- Tomioka-san… ¿tú alguna vez has pensado alguna vez en formar una familia? – pese a que esta vez mantuvo su rostro inexpresivo perfectamente, lo vio tensarse antes de responder._

_\- Somos cazadores de demonios._

_\- Pero eso no nos impide tener familias – para aligerar el peso de la pregunta, añadió con su usual tono juguetón – si te dieras a querer más, podrías empezar a formar un clan como el de Rengoku-san – soltó una risita burlona – aunque a diferencia de él, seas más raro- es decir, misterioso que guapo, pero no te preocupes, el misterio también tiene su encanto – Giyuu la miró entrecerrando los ojos, no pasando por alto que había llamado "guapo" a Rengoku, después de una pausa habló con seriedad._

_\- En ese caso, podría llegar a ser como Uzui – sabiendo que se refería al hecho de tener más de una esposa, Shinobu sintió una vena empezar a palpitar en su sien._

_\- Me pregunto de donde sacas tanta confianza, Tomioka-san, si ni siquiera eres capaz de conseguir amigos, a este paso mucho menos llegarás a casarte – su tono era el más venenoso posible, pero sabiendo que se debía que le había molestado su insinuación anterior, Giyuu no se sintió afectado, de hecho, casi estaba sonriendo._

_Sin embargo, después de unos minutos, Tomioka volvió a hablar, la preocupación que percibió en su voz y el hecho de que evitara su mirada con semblante culpable hizo que ella se olvidara momentáneamente de su enojo._

_\- ¿Tú si has pensado en formar una familia?_

_Shinobu sonrió, un poco enternecida, un poco culpable y un poco triste. Probablemente Giyuu temía que hubiera preguntado eso porque se proponía formar esa familia con él. Era una idea maravillosa, y mentiría si dijera que no había fantaseado con ello alguna vez. Pero, al igual que él, tenía sus razones para negarse esa posibilidad, de hecho, el estar juntos ya ponía en bastante peligro sus corazones y su sanidad mental. Por lo que, sabiendo que él lo comprendería, compuso su sonrisa y le devolvió su respuesta._

Pero ahora, observando a esos chicos, se dieron cuenta de que las familias podían ser formadas de diferentes maneras y ellos, sin pretenderlo, ya la tenían.

\- ¿Deberíamos pedirles que se refieran a nosotros como "papá" y "mamá"? – Pese a que sabía (o esperaba) que fuera una broma, Giyuu la miró entrecerrando los ojos – ella contuvo la risa y fingió reflexionar sobre su comentario – está bien, igual no quisiera saber que diría la gente viéndonos tan jóvenes y con tantos hijos – le dirigió una sonrisa pícara mientras deslizaba su dedo índice por su mejilla.

Giyuu cerró los ojos tratando de volver a relajarse e ignorar sus comentarios, pero Shinobu acercó su rostro al suyo y susurró, claramente divertida.

\- Pero ¿Qué deberíamos hacer con Tanjiro-kun y Kanao? Eso contaría como incesto ¿no?

El pilar del agua perdió su calma, y olvidándose de que no estaban solos, decidió callar a su compañera de la manera más efectiva. Así que el caos que reinaba a un par de metros se detuvo completamente cuando, estupefactos, todos vieron como Giyuu, recostado en el regazo de Shinobu, la atraía hacia él para besarla, y ella no se resistía para nada.


	3. Día 3: Toque

Tercer día~ y este sí fue el tercero que escribí jaja, cuando lo terminé no estaba muy satisfecha, estoy terminando de editarlo y aún no estoy segura, pero me siento mejor a como lo había dejado. Aún siento como que no logré enfocarme tan bien en el tema que tocaba, pero bueno... espero que al menos haya quedado decente...

Por cierto que sé que estoy siendo random con la forma de tratar lo que le pasa a Giyuu, pero cierta escena vino a mi mente y no me pude resistir :'v aunque no logré plasmarla como la imaginé al principio, en parte es bonito cuando son los personajes quienes te llevan de la mano en la escritura y no es el autor quien los fuerza. Dicho eso, tampoco tengo confianza en que mi Giyuu y mi Shinobu esten exentos de OC XDu lo siento si estan OC :'v

¡Ah si! Es posible que a partir de aquí, Shinobu pinche las mejillas de Giyuu en cada capítulo jaja

Kimetsu no Yaiba y sus personajes le pertenecen a la genial pero malvada Gotouge-sensei.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**_Toque_**

Giyuu despertó en la oscuridad. Se sentía mareado y desorientado, pero podía escuchar voces preocupadas a su alrededor, aunque la oscuridad era tan profunda que ni siquiera estaba seguro de que dirección provenían.

\- Tomioka-san – la voz de Kochou se escuchaba muy cerca, pero él no podía decir con exactitud donde estaba – Tomioka-san – su voz se iba tiñendo de una preocupación tan palpable que sintió la necesidad de calmarla, así que estiró su mano tratando de alcanzarla. Por alguna razón, Shinobu dejó escapar un jadeo, Giyuu frunció el ceño, algo la había sorprendido. Luego sintió las cálidas manos de Shinobu temblar al tomar suavemente la suya. Y, al escucharle susurrar débilmente – te prometo que todo irá bien, Tomioka-san, arreglaré esto – comprendió que algo iba muy mal. Luego la oscuridad también acalló su conciencia.

* * *

Todo parecía indicar que el demonio con el que había peleado en su última misión, se las había arreglado para envenenar al pilar del agua justo antes de que este lo decapitara. El veneno era la razón por la que Giyuu, pese a no tener heridas mayores, había colapsado muy cerca de la mansión Mariposa antes del alba.

Por una afortunada casualidad, temprano por la mañana, el viento arrebató una sábana de las manos de Kiyo para arrastrarla hasta caer cerca de la ubicación de Tomioka. La niña no dudó ni un segundo en informar a su maestra del hallazgo.

El pilar del insecto actuó rápido al preparar y suministrar el antídoto que pararía el avance del veneno, el problema era que había tenido varias horas para causar estragos en el cuerpo del cazador. Pese a que había varios síntomas que tratar, el más problemático, y causante de la sorpresa y angustia de Shinobu al descubrirlo, era la ceguera que aquejaba a Giyuu.

El mismo Giyuu se había sorprendido y preocupado por un momento al escuchar el diagnostico luego de despertar por segunda vez, pero se tranquilizó cuando Kochou explicó que probablemente era algo temporal.

\- Si es una consecuencia del veneno, te prometo que haré que desaparezca, Tomioka-san – le había dicho con un tono de voz tan serio y decidido, que Giyuu no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. Inmediatamente después sintió que su mejilla era pinchada y que la voz de Shinobu sonaba ofendida - ¿Se puede saber qué te causa tanta gracia, Tomioka-san? Este es un asunto serio, si vas a mostrar expresiones ahora ¡al menos debería ser una preocupada! – la presión del dedo en su mejilla empezaba a doler, así que decidió responder.

\- Lo siento, pero confío en ti, así que no estoy preocupado – el toque de Shinobu en su mejilla se volvió más suave, al tiempo que su voz adquirió un matiz avergonzado, aunque trataba de sonar ofendida aún.

\- Tu fe en mis capacidades es casi halagadora, pero – volvió a pinchar su mejilla – espero que estés tomando en cuenta que por ahora deberás acostumbrarte a la perdida de uno de tus sentidos.

Giyuu se limitó a asentir y se preparó mentalmente para tomárselo como un entrenamiento. No tenía ninguna duda de que Shinobu encontraría la forma de recuperar su vista, pero eso no quería decir que debía quedarse sin hacer nada. No tenía intención de ser una carga, debía sacar algún provecho de esa experiencia.

* * *

Pese a sus intenciones, Giyuu aún pasó una semana vomitando el veneno y superando fiebres tan intensas que conseguían agotarlo por completo. Padecía otros malestares, pero consideró que, aunque no merecía la posición, al ser un pilar debía mostrarse fuerte, por lo que se negó a mencionar alguna dolencia que no pudiera disimular.

Sin embargo, no conseguía engañar a Shinobu. El pilar del insecto era consciente de su mala práctica, así que se aseguraba de revisar su estado cada vez que tenía oportunidad, acosaba a Giyuu pinchando los lugares que suponía podían estarle causando dolor con sorprendente puntería y no paraba hasta que el pilar del agua emitía un quejido perfectamente audible.

Las personas que atestiguaban estas revisiones a veces se preguntaban si disfrutaba de torturarlo a él en particular o si empezaba a volverse sádica con sus pacientes en general. Pero Tomioka sabía que su compañera simplemente estaba molesta con él por ocultar sus síntomas, se lo hacía saber al pinchar con violencia sus mejillas mientras dictaba el siguiente tratamiento. A veces terminaba su revisión a los pacientes de la sala y volvía a su lado para seguir pinchándolo mientras hacía comentarios mordaces sobre su inutilidad y su talento para darle más trabajo.

Aunque en su segundo despertar luego de haber sido envenenado fue bastante perceptivo con los matices en la voz de Kochou, Giyuu descubrió que podía vislumbrar mejor sus verdaderos sentimientos a través de su toque. Le pareció algo bueno, pues su compañera empezaba a usar nuevamente una máscara con él, como cuando la vio por primera vez luego de la muerte de Kanae.

Al principio le molestó, pero comprendió por el ligero temblor en sus dedos al tocarlo, que estaba preocupada, posiblemente asustada por su condición. Por supuesto, Shinobu también lo pinchaba de manera agresiva cuando estaba molesta, pero tocaba concienzudamente cuando algo en particular la preocupaba. Cuando estaba tensa volvía su toque muy ligero, como temiendo romper algo si aplicaba aunque sea un poco de fuerza. Y a veces, iba a verlo cuando los demás estaban durmiendo y dejaba vagar sus dedos por su rostro y su cabello mientras estaba pensativa (lo sabía porque a veces murmuraba ideas aparentemente inconexas). Otras veces, parecía solo querer relajarse, por lo que se recostaba junto a él en la cama y se quedaba un rato, acariciando con ternura sus mejillas.

Giyuu prefería no darse por aludido en esas ocasiones. No era que le resultara desagradable, todo lo contrario, pero sabía que ella seguía preocupada y molesta con él, por lo que ningún movimiento por su parte sería bienvenido, así que se quedaba quieto, simplemente aprendiendo y disfrutando del toque de Shinobu.

* * *

Eventualmente el pilar del agua se sintió capaz de caminar. Al principio fue una total molestia para las personas a su alrededor, pues, aunque podía esquivar a cualquier ser vivo, no sucedía lo mismo con los objetos que estaban en su camino. Le pidieron de una y mil formas que se quedara en cama, pero Tomioka siguió desobedeciendo silenciosa y obstinadamente.

Justo cuando Aoi estaba a punto de perder la paciencia con él, Giyuu sintió un conocido pinchazo en su brazo.

\- To-mi-o-ka-sa-n – el toque de Shinobu denotaba impaciencia – ¿se puede saber que estás haciendo?

\- Quiero ir a entrenar – respondió sin vacilar, inmediatamente la uña de Kochou se clavó en su brazo como el aguijón de una abeja.

\- Suponiendo que ya no tengas los demás efectos secundarios del veneno ¿Eres consciente de que tu vista sigue afectada?

\- Quiero ir a entrenar – repitió tercamente. Shinobu dejó escapar un suspiro.

\- Ven conmigo, Tomioka-san – sintió como entrelazaba su brazo con el suyo para guiarlo – te haré una revisión y veremos si pronto dejarás de causar problemas.

Giyuu no respondió, pero un sonido de culpabilidad escapó de su garganta mientras se dejaba guiar. Por alguna razón esto pareció divertir a su compañera, quien dejó escapar una risita burlona (la primera que le escuchaba desde que había sido envenenado) y aunque el agarre en su brazo no dejó de ser firme, el cazador percibió que, de cierto modo, se relajaba.

* * *

Aunque confiaba plenamente en Shinobu, era perturbador para Giyuu saber que había abierto los ojos y seguir en completa oscuridad, debido a esto le había pedido que dejara una venda sobre ellos, aunque no fuera necesaria. Lo que no sabía era que el pilar del insecto de igual forma planeaba dejársela, verlo con la mirada perdida tratando de seguir la dirección de los sonidos la llenaba de impaciencia e impotencia, le hacía dudar de su habilidad para sanarlo. La venda les había ayudado a ambos a darle un sentido de temporalidad a la ceguera, incluso había creado cierta ilusión de que se trataba de un problema externo y no algo que debía ser curado desde adentro.

Kochou consideraba que todo esto la había llevado a ser negligente al vigilar el efecto de la medicina que le había estado suministrando para recuperar su vista. La verdad era que tenía miedo de haber perdido la batalla, de no ser capaz de sanar a su compañero. Sin embargo, al entrar a su oficina, no inició inmediatamente la revisión. Se quedó un momento sentada frente a él, tratando de ordenar sus sentimientos. Giyuu esperó pacientemente.

\- Tomioka-san, recuerdo haberte dicho que tu ceguera era temporal, así que ¿Por qué estas tan empeñado en empezar a entrenar ahora? ¿Por qué no esperas a curarte? ¿Acaso… - Shinobu hizo una pausa y apretó los puños en su regazo, su voz tembló de frustración - ¿Acaso te estas resignando a vivir así? ¿ya no… crees en mí?

A Giyuu no le gustó nada ni el tono ni la pregunta. Extendió sus manos hacia el frente, tratando de encontrar a Kochou, ella se obligó a aflojar los puños para tomar sus manos. Sorpresivamente, Tomioka entrelazó sus dedos y acercó su mano derecha a su rostro, acariciando el dorso de la mano de Shinobu con su mejilla. La sintió estremecerse.

\- Es cierto que estoy siendo impaciente – dijo con voz serena – pero no es que haya dejado de creer en ti… es solo… - dejó escapar un suspiro e hizo que las manos de Shinobu descansaran sobre sus mejillas – no quiero ser una carga, debo poder valerme por mí mismo, aún si no puedo ver o aún si me arrancan un brazo, debo estar listo para pelear – apretó ligeramente las manos de su compañera – no quiero perder a nadie más.

\- Tomioka-san… - Giyuu pudo sentir la sonrisa de Shinobu en la suavidad de su voz y en la ternura con la que deslizaba sus pulgares por su rostro. Percibió que se levantaba y luego sintió que juntaba su frente con la de él - ¿Eres tonto? – el tono burlón volvió a su voz, pero la dulzura no abandonó su toque – parece que el hecho de que todos te odien te ha hecho creer que debes pelear solo.

\- No me odian – respondió con un matiz de inseguridad en su voz que la hizo reír.

\- Puede que tengas razón, al menos yo no te odio – repentinamente Shinobu clavó sus dedos en las mejillas de Giyuu violentamente – pero lo haré si vuelves a hablar tan tranquilamente sobre obtener una herida tan severa como perder un brazo – el pilar del agua decidió limitarse a asentir seriamente para comunicar que había entendido el mensaje – muy bien – el pilar del insecto se levantó y empezó a aflojar la venda – empecemos la revisión entonces.

Felizmente, descubrieron que el pilar del agua ya era capaz de percibir la luz. Era posible que tomara algún tiempo para una recuperación completa, pero el simple hecho de saber que era posible fue un gran alivio, especialmente para Shinobu.

Giyuu la atrajo para acomodarla en su regazo, quería sentir su cuerpo relajado, libre de la presión que ella misma se había impuesto. Pese a todas las dificultades, él se sentía extrañamente positivo, quizá gracias a su fe en ella. Además, estaba contento por haber encontrado otra forma de conocerla.


	4. Día 4: Boda

Este capítulo sucede después del flashback que aparece en "Familia" pero antes de esa fiesta sorpresa.

Kimetsu no Yaiba y sus personajes le pertenecen a la genial pero malvada Gotouge-sensei.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**_Boda_**

Una vez más los pilares del agua y del insecto fueron asignados a una misión juntos. El trayecto hacia su objetivo fue como siempre, con Shinobu llevando la mayor parte de la conversación, burlándose de Giyuu y pinchándolo de vez en cuando. Tomioka en general se limitaba a disfrutar del sonido de su voz y seguirla dócilmente. Pero hubo un momento en el que compartieron un silencio significativo.

Llegaron temprano al pueblo, hicieron sus investigaciones dentro de él y en los alrededores, al llegar a media tarde decidieron tomar un descanso en una casa de té. Poco después de sentarse en un banco desde donde podían observar el movimiento de la calle, vieron a una considerable cantidad de personas entrar al local adjunto, Kochou preguntó a la amable señora que les servía algunos bocadillos el motivo del alboroto.

\- Oh, se trata de una boda – dijo la mujer.

\- ¿Una boda? – repitió Shinobu.

\- Si, si – asintió la señora al tiempo que posaba los bocadillos entre ambos pilares – se trata de la nieta del jefe del pueblo – la mujer se inclinó ligeramente hacia Shinobu y le susurró en tono confidente – dicen que el novio no es exactamente alguien con un rango para merecerla y que el jefe es el que está corriendo con la mayor parte de los gastos, así que creo que se trata de uno de los tan rumoreados matrimonios por amor.

\- Vaya, así que existen – Kochou le sonrió a la mujer con ligereza – ojalá sea un matrimonio feliz – la señora asintió.

\- Ojalá sea un matrimonio exitoso.

Luego de esta pequeña charla, la mujer se retiró para atender a otros clientes. Shinobu retomó lo que le estaba diciendo a Giyuu antes y él siguió tomando su té en silencio. Pero luego escucharon la música que marcaba el inicio del desfile nupcial, muchos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para divisar al futuro matrimonio. Sin pensarlo, Shinobu jaló la manga del haori de su acompañante.

\- Mira, Tomioka-san, son los novios.

Giyuu asintió y miró a la pareja, por un momento sintió un pinchazo de tristeza en el pecho al pensar en su difunta hermana, luego sus ojos se desviaron a la mujer que tenía al lado. Shinobu estaba callada, observando fijamente a los novios que avanzaban hacia la entrada del local junto con sus familiares. Aparentemente, el pilar del insecto intentaba adivinar si en verdad se trataba de un matrimonio por amor.

En el momento en el que los novios empezaban a entrar, Giyuu, que ya había terminado su té, se levantó. Su acompañante lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Se puede saber a dónde vas, Tomioka-san? Yo aún no termino mi té y aun tenemos bocadillos, no pensarás dejarme atrás ¿verdad? – preguntó claramente molesta. Giyuu no se molestó en voltear a verla mientras empezaba a caminar.

\- Quiero buscar algo, termina tu té mientras tanto, no tardaré.

* * *

Era casi medianoche cuando terminaron su misión. La necesidad de enviar a dos pilares era evidente cuando había que encargarse de al menos diez demonios de diferentes niveles de poder que se preparaban para asaltar, precisamente, la boda que se celebraba ese día. Era una lástima, pero la novia había ofrecido la vida de sus invitados (y posiblemente la de su prometido también) a cambio de la propia.

La persecución los llevó prácticamente a las afueras del pueblo y uno de ellos incluso entró en la última casa que verían en varios kilómetros, despertando y asustando a toda una familia. Uno de los niños estuvo a punto de ser devorado, pero una certera estocada por parte del pilar del insecto paralizó al demonio antes de que pudiera morderlo. El aterrorizado padre a duras penas logró atrapar a su hijo cuando el cuerpo del demonio lo soltó luego de que el pilar del agua lo rematara decapitándolo con precisión.

La familia estaba impresionada y muy agradecida. Les ofrecieron comida y posada a sus salvadores, pero estos, viendo la pobre y estrecha morada en que habitaban, dedujeron que ese ofrecimiento era un lujo que no podían permitirse, por lo que el pilar del insecto se encargó de declinar educada y amablemente.

\- Hay un lugar al que tenemos que llegar antes del amanecer, por lo que no podemos quedarnos, así que si nos disculpan nos iremos ahora, esperamos que tengan una noche tranquila – fue la despedida de Kochou antes de seguir a su acompañante, que, una vez más ya había empezado a caminar.

Unos minutos después, el agradecido padre los alcanzó corriendo, con un pequeño paquete en mano. Por la forma, era fácil adivinar que se trataba de una botella de sake con dos copas. Kochou supuso que era un pequeño lujo que tampoco se daba muy seguido.

\- ¡Esperen por favor! – pidió el hombre al alcanzarlos – Por favor, al menos lleven esto, la noche es fría y ustedes tienen un largo camino por delante, esto los calentará y les dará energía – Shinobu estaba a punto de rechazarlo, pero para su sorpresa, Tomioka tomó el paquete.

\- Está bien, aceptaremos solo esto – dijo simplemente. Kochou hizo un esfuerzo por contener sus preguntas mientras el padre les agradecía una vez más por salvarlos.

\- No sabía que te gustaba tanto beber como para aceptar sake de esa forma, Tomioka-san – comentó luego de que se alejaran lo suficiente. En realidad, ni siquiera había escuchado que Giyuu bebiera alguna vez.

El pilar del agua no respondió, se limitó a seguir caminando y Kochou, sintiéndose algo cansada, no tuvo ganas de sonsacarle una respuesta. Caminó junto a él tratando de disfrutar de los sonidos de la noche, sin bajar la guardia.

* * *

Un par de horas después llegaron a lo que parecía ser un templo abandonado. Decidieron hacer un alto ahí, pues, aunque su entrenamiento les permitiría caminar toda la noche, tampoco tenían realmente alguna razón para hacerlo.

Shinobu pensaba que estaba bien permitirse pasar un rato juntos sin preocuparse por su próxima misión. Se sentó junto a Giyuu y recostó su cabeza en él mientras observaba como la luz de la luna se filtraba entre las nubes. No tenía ganas de hablar. La razón era la boda que habían visto más temprano. Lamentablemente no era de hielo, y aunque había pasado todo ese tiempo tratando de evitarlo, terminaba rememorando la escena, pero estando ellos dos en el lugar de los novios, y sus seres queridos, tanto los que habían pedido como los que aún vivían eran quienes los acompañaban.

Pero era una vida a la que habían renunciado. No tenía sentido fantasear, ni mucho menos hablar sobre ello. Además, no quería que Giyuu entrara en pánico de nuevo y pensara que quería una propuesta de matrimonio. Este último pensamiento le arrancó una ligera sonrisa.

\- Kochou – llamó Giyuu repentinamente - ¿estas despierta?

\- Por supuesto, Tomioka-san ¿necesitas algo? – el pilar del agua la miró _¿Está más serio de lo normal?_

\- Hay algo que quiero probar, cierra los ojos – Shinobu le sonrió de manera socarrona.

\- ¿Qué estas planeando hacerme, Tomioka-san? – su acompañante entrecerró los ojos, haciéndola reír al tiempo que dejaba de recostarse a él y cerraba los ojos – está bien, está bien, confío en ti.

Por el sonido, dedujo que Tomioka sacó algo de entre los pliegues de su haori. Al principio pensó que se trataba de la botella de sake que les habían obsequiado, pero luego sintió que le quitaba su prendedor de mariposa y dejaba su cabello libre. No pudo evitar fruncir un poco el ceño mientras sentía que le acomodaba algo en la cabeza _¿Qué está haciendo?_

\- Listo – Shinobu abrió los ojos para encontrarse a Giyuu sonriéndole y observándola de manera tan cálida y dulce que sintió su corazón derretirse por él una vez más.

\- ¿Q-que pasa? - Mientras su rostro se sonrojaba, trató de llevar sus manos a la cabeza para descubrir que le había hecho. Tomioka la detuvo tomándola por las muñecas mientras dejaba escapar una ligera risa que hizo que su pulso se disparara.

\- No hice un buen trabajo, si lo tocas lo empeorarás – Kochou hizo un puchero mientras sacaba un pequeño espejo para averiguar de una vez que le había hecho.

\- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? – La dulzura no abandonó el rostro de su compañero incluso cuando respondió.

\- Solo estaba pensando que incluso tú puedes verte como una novia tímida.

Shinobu se quedó sin aliento al verse en el espejo. Giyuu había puesto una tela blanca sobre su cabeza, su prendedor de mariposa estaba ahora sobre la parte superior de su cabeza, sirviendo tanto de adorno como de soporte para darle una forma parecida a un tsunokakushi, es decir, el tocado que a veces llevan las novias en su boda. Miró a Giyuu boquiabierta, sin saber realmente que decir.

\- Quería intentar imaginar cómo te verías – comentó mientras acariciaba suavemente su mejilla sonrojada. Ella acarició su mano.

\- ¿Esto es lo que fuiste a buscar? – Giyuu asintió, Shinobu río – Eres bastante desvergonzado para hacerme verme como una novia sin siquiera hacerme una propuesta – bromeó.

\- Entonces casémonos, justo ahora – Kochou lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, completamente tomada por sorpresa.

\- ¿A-ahora mismo? Tomioka-san no es una broma adecu… - empezó a advertirle.

\- No estoy bromeando – contestó seriamente – aún recuerdo los preparativos para la boda de mi hermana, y aunque no sería una ceremonia perfecta, tenemos los elementos más importantes: el templo, el sake, las copas y nosotros. Pienso que es como una señal.

Desde de la muerte de sus padres hasta ese día, Shinobu no se había atrevido a volver a imaginar su boda, ni siquiera cuando empezó su relación con Giyuu. Hubiera preferido una ceremonia formal con todos sus ritos, en la que ninguno de los dos vistiera su uniforme, aunque seguramente llevarían sus haoris. Le habría encantado compartir ese momento con Kanao, Aoi, Naho, Kiyo y Sumi. También habría querido invitar a oyakata-sama y su familia, a Tanjiro y sus amigos, al maestro de Giyuu, a los pilares, estaba segura de que al menos Himejima y Mitsuri no le fallarían. Tener un día libre después era opcional, se conformaba con poder estar juntos el resto de la noche, reponiéndose del cansancio de la recepción y disfrutando el uno del otro.

Si aceptaba en ese momento, nada de eso sería posible. Pero comprendía porque Giyuu quería hacerlo justo en ese momento: mientras fueran cazadores de demonios no tendrían un mañana asegurado y como ambos tenían sus propias razones para no dejar su trabajo, en su lugar habían renunciado a tener una vida normal. En realidad, el simple hecho de tener una propuesta y una ceremonia matrimonial, por sencilla que fuera, era un lujo que ni siquiera se había atrevido a desear. Y Giyuu Tomioka estaba dándoselo. Quería llorar de felicidad.

\- Acepto – acertó a murmurar colmada de emoción.

* * *

Al investigar dentro del templo, encontraron los restos de un monumento sagrado. Ambos rezaron pidiendo disculpas al dios por desconocer su nombre, pero rogándole para que atestiguara y bendijera su unión.

Limpiaron y acomodaron sus uniformes, Shinobu aseguró su tocado y Giyuu preparó el sake y las copas para el ritual que sellaría su matrimonio. Luego, se sentaron en seiza el uno frente al otro, ella sonreía más, pero ambos estaban igual de emocionados.

Compartieron la primera copa de sake, aquella que simbolizaba el cielo y mostraba aprecio a sus ancestros. Al tomarla, ambos pensaron en los seres queridos que ya no estaban con vida, seguros de que estarían felices por ellos.

Antes de compartir la segunda copa, volvieron a sonreírse, pues simbolizaba a la tierra y el lazo que estaban sellando. Se trataba de un voto: se preocuparían y cuidarían el uno del otro por el tiempo que les restara de vida.

La decisión de no tomar la tercera copa fue de mutuo y silencioso acuerdo. Era la copa que simbolizaba a las personas y su propósito era rezar por la fertilidad del matrimonio. Los hijos eran el último lujo que nunca se darían.

Luego se voltearon para realizar sus ofrendas a los dioses. Ofrecieron sus alientos y sus espadas, renovando sus votos como cazadores y determinación de librar a la humanidad de la amenaza de los demonios, de proteger la vida de tantas personas como pudieran.

Finalmente, entrelazaron sus manos ante el monumento sagrado, y mirando a Shinobu a los ojos, Giyuu recitó los votos de matrimonio que lejanamente recordaba, pero que a medida que hablaba se convertían en una promesa que quedaría grabada a fuego en sus corazones.

\- En esta noche, bajo la mirada de los dieses, agradecemos sinceramente por esta ceremonia. Seguiremos adelante, amándonos el uno al otro, confiando el uno en el otro, compartiendo los buenos y los malos momentos. Y juramos que esto no cambiará durante lo que nos quede de vida. – Hizo una pausa y esbozó una sonrisa antes de finalizar – Esposo: Giyuu Tomioka – su compañera le correspondió con una sonrisa extremadamente dulce antes de completar.

\- Esposa: Shinobu Kochou.

Fue una boda sencilla y solitaria. La ceremonia difícilmente pudo ajustarse a los principales protocolos exigidos por la tradición para considerarse como tal. Pero al final del día, ni su relación, ni su trabajo, ni sus vidas encajaban tampoco en la definición de "tradicional", por eso había sido perfecta para ellos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Probablemente era predecible que los casaría, pero por si acaso decidí dejar mi comentario al final, solo quiero decir que extrañamente me siento un poco orgullosa de este capítulo :') no se, siento que la boda me quedo bonita :'v al principio quería que inventaran su propio rito, pero tampoco soy buena inventando ese tipo de cosas, así que luego se me ocurrió investigar que se hacer en las bodas tradicionales japonesas y sinceramente quedé encantada con todo el simbolismo, casi me dieron ganas de casarme también jajaja

Pero también debido al simbolismo, me di cuenta de que era importante explicar tanto lo que hacían como lo que no, y me preocupaba que quedara como una especie de infodump, espero haberlo hecho bien :'v

Si alguien quiere saber un poco más, estas fueron mis fuentes:

elpantanorestaurante blog / boda-japonesa/

youtube watch? v = UeJQMvydpzO (vídeo en inglés)


	5. Día 5: Luna

He aquí el capítulo más corto... en realidad no me convence del todo, pero en cierto modo me satisface más que el capítulo de Toque (no es que sienta tan mala la historia, solo sentí que me desvié del tema). De este me gusta lo que trataba de hacer Giyuu al inicio :v

Kimetsu no Yaiba y sus personajes le pertenecen a la genial pero malvada Gotouge-sensei

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Luna**_

\- To-mi-o-ka-sa~n ¿estas despierto? – Aunque algún tipo de somnolencia le hubiera impedido escuchar la melodiosa voz que parecía susurrarle peligrosamente cerca, la presión intermitente de los delicados dedos en su mejilla lo habría despertado al instante.

Sin embargo, el pilar del agua no dormía, simplemente meditaba mientras esperaba que su compañera terminara de poner en orden sus asuntos para partir juntos. Como aún no abría los ojos, Shinobu empezó a pincharlo de manera con creciente violencia.

\- Tomioka-saaan ¿sabes que no deberíamos perder más tiempo? Es tan tarde que la luna ya salió por completo – Giyuu lo sabía, era la razón por la que no abría los ojos aún. No estaba listo.

\- Tú eras la que tenía cosas pendientes por hacer – dijo para ganar algo más de tiempo, aunque de igual forma era la verdad.

\- Si, pero era trabajo, no me retrasé por estar cabeceando junto al estanque – atacó ella empezando a sonar impaciente.

Tomioka comprendió que no ganaría más tiempo y puso todo su esfuerzo en mantener la respiración de concentración total mientras abría los ojos, como tantas otras veces, faltó poco para que la detuviera. La luz de la luna le otorgaba al rostro de Shinobu una apariencia casi etérea, haciéndola ver más femenina y delicada que de costumbre, sus ojos purpuras se asemejaban a abismos que podría mirar eternamente o caer en ellos sin ningún temor o arrepentimiento, y la forma en que su cabello enmarcaba la belleza de su rostro, como si apenas pudiera contenerla para evitar que se desvaneciera de este mundo, le hacía sentir una necesidad absurda de estrecharla contra su pecho. Sabiendo que al abrir los ojos tal visión se encontraría observándolo a solo algunos centímetros, no era extraño que necesitara meditar y juntar toda su concentración solo para mantener la compostura.

Se levantó rápidamente y dándole la espalda deliberadamente, empezó a caminar, temiendo que si la veía demasiado intentaría tocarla y ella se desvanecería en el aire. Como lógicamente eso no sucedería, también temía la posibilidad de sucumbir a sus deseos y terminar abrazándola con fuerza… o besándola.

\- ¡Tomioka-san! – lo llamó, decididamente indignada – fuimos asignados a la misma misión ¿recuerdas? Es por eso que estabas esperándome, así que no empieces a dejarme atrás tan de repente – el pilar del insecto empezó a pinchar su brazo como una verdadera abeja en cuanto lo alcanzó.

\- Es tarde – respondió ambiguamente, aun sin voltear a verla. No se atrevería a hacerlo hasta estar resguardado por las sombras de los árboles.

A Giyuu le encantaba observar a Shinobu bajo la luz de la luna, pero prefería hacerlo entre las sombras, donde ella no podría ver claramente la fascinación que ejercía sobre él. No dudaba que lo encontraría divertido, y pese a su profundo complejo de inferioridad, el pilar del agua aún tenía un orgullo que se quebraría fácilmente cuando hiciera la primera burla sobre como la miraba.

En su mente, muchas veces se preguntaba cómo sería una vida en la que pudiera observarla cada noche sin restricciones ni preocupaciones, en la que no tuviera que conformarse con verla de reojo mientras caminaban juntos o cuando revoloteaba como un hada traviesa apuñalando demonios en el fragor de la batalla.

De vez en cuando, Shinobu parecía pillarlo mirándola y le sonreía de una forma que le hacía pensar que si extendía la mano para tocarla ella no se desvanecería, se quedaría en el plano terrenal dispuesta a corresponderle sin hacer mofa de sus sentimientos. Pero Giyuu siempre apartaba la mirada, y como tampoco veía esa clase de sonrisa a la luz del día, concluía que su imaginación le había jugado una mala pasada.


	6. Día 6: Océano

¡Por fin el sexto! Mantener la disciplina por dos semanas seguidas (una escribiendo y la otra medio editando) me está matando jajaja pero ya casi se completa la meta y mañana toca mi segundo capítulo favorito~ Por cierto, este es el último "corto".

¡Ah! Por si a alguien le interesa, la misión que menciona Giyuu en este capítulo esta narrada en uno de los dos doramas que venían en el disco especial del ost del anime. No se si alguien lo ha subtitulado aunque sea en inglés, pero si alguien quiere saber de que va, puedo enviarle un resumen por mp.

Sin más que agregar excepto que Kimetsu no Yaiba y sus personajes le pertenecen a la genial pero malvada Gotouge-sensei...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**_Océano_**

El ligero pero constante balanceo del tren estaba adormeciendo a Shinobu. Trataba de mantenerse despierta, pero los párpados le pesaban demasiado y su cabeza se inclinaba una y otra vez hacia su acompañante en busca de un apoyo en el cual descansar.

El grito de júbilo de un niño varios asientos por delante de ellos fue lo que finalmente la hizo espabilar.

\- ¡Papá! ¡Mira! ¿¡Eso es el océano, verdad!?

El pilar del insecto disimuló el sobresalto que le causó el niño y luego miró hacia la ventana de su asiento. Fuera de ella, el océano se mostraba en toda su abrumante y esplendorosa extensión, con el sol de la mañana resaltando su azul profundo, era una vista preciosa.

\- Mira, Tomioka-san ¿no es hermoso? – preguntó pinchando el brazo de su compañero para llamar su atención, sintiéndose tan emocionada como el niño. Después de todo, con su línea de trabajo no podían elegir a donde viajar y difícilmente tendrían otra oportunidad de ver tal espectáculo juntos.

Pese a que no esperaba una respuesta efusiva por parte del pilar del agua, le sorprendió escuchar una especie de gruñido molesto. Despegó su vista de la ventana y al mirar el rostro de Giyuu descubrió que su expresión en blanco había sido disuelta por un ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Pasa algo malo, Tomioka-san? – esta vez Kochou pinchó su mejilla, demandando que no se tardara demasiado en darle una respuesta. Giyuu se mantuvo en silencio, así que el pilar del insecto siguió pinchándolo con su dedo cada vez de manera más intensa – Tomioka-san, Tomioka-san ¿Qué pasa? Tomioka-san, Tomioka-san ¿Qué pa- su compañero finalmente suspiró al tiempo que sujetaba su mano para detenerla y se dignaba a mirarla – ¿Ya te sientes con ganas de hablar?

\- Estaba recordando una de mis primeras misiones – Shinobu lo miró interesada, era raro que Tomioka quisiera hablar, especialmente de sus primeros días como cazador.

Pero él volvió a quedarse callado, por lo que intentó volver a atacar su mejilla para hacer que siguiera hablando, pero el firme agarre del pilar del agua se lo impidió. Como si realizara el movimiento final de un duelo de vencidas, la obligó a bajar su mano. Shinobu ya no solo estaba impaciente, sino que también empezaba a enojarse. Aunque sabía que no era con ese propósito, le irritaba muchísimo cuando Giyuu demostraba ser físicamente más fuerte que ella. Se sentía orgullosa del aliento que había desarrollado, pero odiaba cuando le recordaban que era la única incapaz de decapitar a un demonio.

Percibiendo la furia que empezaba a desatarse en su compañera. Giyuu soltó un suspiro resignado y decidió contarle. Había muchas cosas que no le gustaba recordar y esa misión era una de ellas porque había sido la primera vez que vio a alguien tratando de defender a un familiar que acababa de convertirse en demonio, con desastroso resultado (pensándolo bien, aunque lograron impresionarlo con su determinación, seguía siendo hasta cierto punto un milagro que los hermanos Kamado lo convencieran de dejar vivir a Nezuko). Sin embargo, su renuencia a contarle a Kochou sobre esta misión, se debía principalmente a que la parte que le develaría haría que tuviera otro tema para burlarse de él. Sin embargo, prefería eso a verla molesta de verdad con él. Por lo tanto, antes de volver a hablar, desvió la vista hacia el océano al tiempo que entrelazó su mano con la de ella, pese a percibir cierta resistencia.

\- En aquel entonces, perseguí a un demonio en una ciudad portuaria – Shinobu lo miró de reojo, interesada, pero poco dispuesta a perdonarlo aún – intentó huir en un bote y me las arreglé para subir con él – Giyuu hizo una pausa, preparándose mentalmente para que su compañera empezara a burlarse de él – pero una ola volteó el bote y nos tiró al agua, perdí de vista al demonio, y luego otra ola me arrastró al fondo del océano hasta que perdí la conciencia.

\- Pero encontraste al demonio después ¿verdad? – preguntó el pilar del insecto, con voz ligeramente ansiosa, Tomioka asintió. Luego, Shinobu empezó a reír – pero en serio… un usuario del aliento de agua a punto de ahogarse ¿no sería una muerte muy irónica?

Aunque el pilar del agua quería ofenderse porque Kochou se reía a costa suya una vez más, el sentir que su mano primero se había relajado y luego aceptó la suya casi lo hizo sonreír.

\- ¿Y desde entonces le temes al océano? – Shinobu siguió hablando con su tono burlón después de reír por un rato. Tomioka volvió a fruncir el ceño.

\- No le temo, solo no me gusta – su compañera rompió a reír de nuevo.

\- ¿Crees que oyakata-sama me envió junto contigo en esta misión para que pueda rescatarte si vuelves a caer? – esta vez Shinobu lo codeó de manera cómplice. Giyuu cerró los ojos y trató relajarse para recuperar su expresión en blanco, sin embargo, se dignó a responder.

\- Creo que sería más fácil que una ola te llevara a ti – luego de una rápida reflexión, preguntó seriamente – para empezar ¿puedes nadar, Kochou?

\- ¿Qué es lo que estas preguntando a estas alturas, Tomioka-san? A diferencia de ti, soy perfectamente capaz de cuidar de mí misma en el agua o en donde sea – el pilar del insecto sonó ofendida al principio, pero luego cambió a un tono aparentemente reflexivo – además… ¿podrías ver hacia acá por favor, Tomioka-san?

El pilar del agua accedió y pronto se encontró mirando directamente al rostro de su compañera, encontró una mirada dulce y plácida, en lugar de la usual expresión burlona que le dirigía o la sonrisa fingida cargada de enojo que seguramente tenía un momento antes. Transcurrió algún tiempo de esa manera, y pese a que Giyuu generalmente prefería el silencio, era extraño en Shinobu, y aunque amaba la expresión de su rostro, incluso a él empezó a inquietarle ese comportamiento.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó finalmente. Kochou cerró los ojos sonriendo y asintió como para sí misma.

\- Acabo de confirmar que no tienes que preocuparte porque me ahogue – Giyuu frunció el ceño una vez más, confundido.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Shinobu ensanchó su sonrisa antes de explicarle con el tono más casual y despreocupado.

\- Tus ojos son tan azules y profundos como el océano, si puedo perderme en ellos tanto tiempo sin cansarme ni aburrirme, no creo que el verdadero océano sea un problema para mí.

Giyuu tardó un poco en procesar sus palabras, cuando lo hizo, su rostro adquirió más color que el cielo al atardecer. Viéndolo voltear el rostro hacia la ventana completamente avergonzado, Shinobu no pudo hacer más que reír y moverse tratando de verlo más.

\- Tomioka-san ¿te he dicho que te ves muy lindo cuando estas avergonzado?

\- …

\- Tomioka-san~ - una vez más empezó a pincharlo – por favor mira hacia acá y déjame seguir viendo tus ojos, Tomioka-san~


	7. Día 7: Cita

¡Penúltimo capítulo! Porque hay un día de bono jaja debo corregir lo que mencioné en el capítulo anterior: este es mi tercero favorito, el primero es Boda y el segundo Familia.

Por cierto, es el más largo, está inspirado en un comentario que vi en Tumblr de "¡Ellos podrían salir en una cita sin darse cuenta!" jaja y pues, un par de comentarios que no dejo al final porque no creo que cuenten como "spoiler" del capítulo:

1) Aunque Mitsuri y Shinobu son buenas amigas, creo que debido a que Shinobu habla de manera muy educada y dado que Mitsuri es un año mayor que ella, si la llamaría por su nombre, pero le agregaría el "san".

2) Olvidé si Iguro era el nombre o el apellido y me dio pereza ir a comprobarlo XDu

3) Lo de que Giyuu es amable con Misturi se basa en que, en el manga se puede observar que en la reunión de pilares, cuando Tengen empujó accidentalmente a Mitsuri, fue Giyuu quien la ayudó a levantarse antes de que oyakata-sama los hiciera callar a todos :v

Sin más que agregar excepto que Kimetsu no Yaiba y sus personajes le pertenecen a la genial pero malvada Gotouge-sensei...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Cita**_

Cuando el pilar del amor entró al pueblo, no pudo evitar emocionarse por el ambiente festivo que reinaba. Decidió que después de hacer su reporte, le pediría a oyakata-sama que le dejara la noche libre para asistir al festival. Pensó que si tenía suerte podría ir con Obanai o con su antiguo maestro, Kyoujurou.

Sin embargo, luego de hacer su reporte y animarse a preguntar, descubrió que ninguno de los dos se encontraba siquiera cerca. Viendo su cara de decepción, a oyakata-sama no le resultó difícil adivinar el motivo de su aflicción y con una dulce sonrisa le comentó cuales eran los cazadores que se encontraban en las cercanías, entre ellos estaba el pilar del insecto. El rostro de Mitsuri se iluminó ante tal información y antes de siquiera alcanzar a pedir permiso, Kagaya le indicó que podría partir a su próxima misión al día siguiente.

\- Disfruta el festival por mí también, Mitsuri – dijo con su eterna sonrisa tranquila.

\- ¡Prometo enviarle un regalo antes de irme, oyakata-sama! – respondió muy emocionada.

Nada más salir del cuartel general, Kanroji se dirigió al hogar de su mejor amiga, la mansión Mariposa. Shinobu parecía un poco más atareada de lo usual, pero amablemente dejó lo que estaba haciendo para recibirla.

\- ¿Es un mal momento para visitas? – preguntó Mitsuri sintiéndose un poco mal por interrumpir el trabajo de su amiga. Kochou negó con la cabeza.

Solo estoy adelantando algunas cosas para tener la noche libre – el rostro del pilar del amor volvió a iluminarse.

\- ¿¡Iras al festival!? – el pilar del insecto rio un poco y pensó que Kanroji era digna discípula del pilar del fuego.

\- Así es, invité a alguien… - la voz de Shinobu se apagó al notar como el ánimo de su amiga decaía - ¿pasa algo? – el pilar del amor empezó a moverse nerviosamente.

\- N-no, no es nada…

\- Mitsuri-san, sabes que no hay necesidad de ser tímida conmigo, puedes decirme si hay algo que te esté molestando – aunque aún estaba indecisa, Kanroji se decidió a hablar.

\- E-es que… pensaba pedirte que fuéramos juntas al festival… pero si ya tienes planes… - Mitsuri fue bajando la cabeza y la voz, entre apenada y decepcionada.

Shinobu dudó. Había hecho planes y seguro que a su acompañante le resultaría difícil asistir al festival con dos personas, peor si una de ellas era tan enérgica como el pilar del amor… pero le apenaba la cara de decepción de su amiga y aunque habría preferido ir solo con la otra persona, no se sentía capaz de decirle a Mitsuri que fuera sola después de haber hecho todo el camino para invitarla. Se aclaró la garganta y decidió hablar.

\- Bueno… en ese caso… supongo que podríamos ir los tres juntos… - Kanroji levantó la cabeza nuevamente emocionada, pero, aunque Shinobu sonreía, se notaba cierta contrariedad en su expresión. Mitsuri comprendió que estaba causándole problemas y se puso de pie inmediatamente.

\- ¡No te preocupes, Shinobu-chan! ¡Encontraré a alguien más! – aseguró moviendo las manos. Kochou frunció ligeramente el ceño con preocupación.

\- ¿Estas segura? En verdad no hay-

\- ¡No hay problema! – la interrumpió mientras se dirigía a la salida - ¡Te dejo seguir con tu trabajo! ¡Tal vez nos veamos allá, pero tú disfruta la noche con… – estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando una duda cruzó su mente _¿Con quién iría Shinobu-chan al festival para querer ir a solas? ¿¡sería posible!? _Retrocediendo un paso y volteando a verla con el rostro sonrojado, no pudo evitar preguntar – Shinobu-chan… ¿Es posible que… vayas a tener una cita?

Shinobu parpadeó desconcertada por un momento _¿Cómo rayos llegó a una conclusión tan descabellada?_ Luego soltó una ligera risa, realmente divertida.

\- Por supuesto que no, Mitsuri-san, es solo que a mi acompañante no se le da muy bien estar con muchas personas. La verdad es un milagro que haya accedido a ir conmigo tan fácilmente.

Mitsuri hizo un puchero, algo decepcionada por haber llegado a la conclusión equivocada. Se despidió de su amiga y salió de la mansión pensando quien podría ser la persona que la acompañaría… _Más importante ¿¡a quien puedo invitar!? No quiero ir sola…_ Kanroji lloriqueaba en su corazón.

De repente, como si los dioses se hubieran apiadado de ella, divisó a otro compañero, el pilar del agua. Pese a que no parecía la elección ideal para invitar a un festival, decidió que no perdía nada intentándolo, además consideraba que Tomioka simplemente era callado, pues a pesar de su aparente falta de modales (que, si lo pensaba un poco, no era el único pilar con ese problema) su comportamiento era amable, al menos con ella. Si, no había razón para no considerarlo como opción, quizá fuera inesperadamente divertido.

\- ¡Tomioka-saaaaan! – lo llamó mientras se acercaba. Giyuu se limitó a detenerse y dirigirle la mirada – ¡Buenos días! – saludó, el pilar del agua seguía simplemente mirándola, Mitsuri lo tomó como un "te escucho" – Quería pedirte un favor – juntó sus manos en actitud de súplica – quiero ir al festival de esta noche, pero no quiero ir sola ¿sería posible que me acompañes?

Giyuu tardó un poco en responder, como si procesara lentamente el pedido de Kanroji en su cabeza. Su respuesta, al principio no fue una gran sorpresa.

\- Lo siento, busca a alguien más – Mitsuri soltó un suspiro de decepción, que fue cortado por la sorpresa al escuchar – ya me llevará otra persona.

\- ¿¡En serio!? – lamentablemente Kanroji no tenía la suficiente experiencia para notar la ligera expresión interrogante de Tomioka, quien no comprendía porqué estaba tan sorprendida – pensé que ese tipo de actividades llenas de gente no serían muy de tu agrado - _¿Eh? ¿Qué acabo de decir? Me suena de algo. _Inmediatamente otra idea anterior cruzó por la mente del pilar del amor y añadió con un tono confidente pero claramente bromista - ¿Es posible que te hayan invitado a una cita?_ – _Giyuu claramente soltó un suspiro.

\- No se trata de eso – tras una pausa, Tomioka miró al vacío con su usual expresión en blanco y añadió – estoy seguro de que ella solo quiere divertirse a mi costa – Mitsuri se congeló en su lugar al momento en el que pensó en la única _mujer_ que osaba divertirse a costa del pilar del agua _¿¡será posible!?_ Pero antes de que tuviera oportunidad de preguntar algo más, Giyuu retomó su camino.

* * *

Al final, cuando Mitsuri estaba a punto de sucumbir a la desesperación y decidía si valía la pena asistir al festival sola, Tanjiro apareció como enviado del cielo. En esa ocasión estaba solo (es decir, únicamente lo acompañaba su hermana Nezuko, resguardada en la caja que cargaba en su espalda) y se mostró muy contento de acompañarla. Kanroji casi lloró de alegría.

Dado que era de noche, pensaron que Nezuko también podría disfrutar del festival y decidieron dejarla salir de la caja. La joven demonio se mostró feliz de ver al pilar del amor y eso la conmovió aún más, estaba tan contenta que se olvidó por completo de la hipotesis que había formulado a raíz de sus dos primeros intentos fallidos de buscar acompañante.

Tanjiro les enseñaba a su hermana y a ella la técnica para atrapar peces dorados cuando aquella hipótesis volvió a su mente.

\- ¿Hm? – el mayor de los Kamado se había interrumpido en medio de la explicación.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Tanjiro-kun? – preguntó el pilar del amor.

\- Creo que acabo de percibir el olor de Tomioka-san – comentó el muchacho. Mitsuri se sorprendió.

\- ¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Puedes distinguir su olor entre toda esta gente, la comida, la pólvora y lo demás!? – el muchacho sonrió algo apenado.

\- Si… es un poco abrumador para mi nariz, pero también puedo distinguir el olor de otros cazadores que están aquí. Es solo que me llamó la atención Tomioka-san porque este no parece el tipo de lugar al que vendría – Tanjiro hizo una pausa para reflexionar – quizá solo está de paso hacia su casa, pero sería bueno si también está disfrutando del festival.

Escuchando los buenos deseos del muchacho, Kanroji no pudo evitar sonreír y desear lo mismo. Entonces recordó las conversaciones que había tenido por la mañana y se levantó de golpe, sorprendiendo a ambos hermanos.

\- Tanjiro-kun ¿por casualidad percibes a Shinobu-chan cerca de Tomioka-san? – El joven cazador la miró algo desconcertado antes de responder.

\- Si capté hace un rato el olor de Shinobu-san por aquí, pero no estoy seguro si esta con Tomioka-san – Mitsuri no necesitó un incentivo más, una vez más juntó sus manos en actitud de súplica.

\- ¿Podemos ir a comprobarlo?

Aún desconcertado, Tanjiro aceptó rastrear a cualquiera de los dos pilares entre la multitud, Kanroji estaba emocionada por alguna razón y Nezuko parecía contagiarse de esa energía, así que pensó que estaba bien.

Para su sorpresa, en efecto, los olores de Giyuu y Shinobu terminaron coincidiendo. El joven cazador no esperaba que pasaran su tiempo libre juntos después de ver su interacción en el monte Natagumo, pero ahí estaban, vestidos con yukatas y esperando para comprar en un puesto de comida. Kochou tenía entrelazado su brazo con el de su acompañante mientras lo pinchaba y se reía de algo, probablemente de la expresión de desasosiego que exhibía el rostro de Tomioka.

Al verlos, Mitsuri dejó escapar una risita. Su intención era únicamente comprobar su suposición de que la habían rechazado el uno por el otro, pero cuando alcanzó a darse cuenta, Tanjiro ya se encontraba al lado de ellos.

\- ¡Tomioka-san! ¡Shinobu-san! ¡Buenas noches! – saludó. Giyuu hizo un ligero movimiento de cabeza y Shinobu le sonrió.

\- Buenas noches, Tanjiro-kun – su mirada se desvió a las chicas que acompañaban al muchacho – Nezuko-san, Mitsuri-san, me alegra que hayas encontrado compañeros para venir – Mitsuri sonrió nerviosa mientras, al observar lo naturales y cómodos que se veían sus dos compañeros pilares con el agarre que mantenían entre sí, no podía dejar de pensar que no había nada que los diferenciara de otras parejas que rondaban en el festival. _¡No es posible que NO estén en una cita!_

\- ¡S-si! ¡Quiero decir! ¡Buenas noches! – Todos la miraron extrañados por su actitud nerviosa, lo cual contribuyó a agregar un sonrojo visible en su rostro. Su amiga la miró preocupada.

\- ¿Pasa algo, Mitsuri-san, tu rostro se puso rojo? – el pilar del amor negó furiosamente mientras cedía al pánico.

\- ¡N-no pasa nada! – _¡No puedo arruinarles esto! ¡Es muy lindo! _Tomó a los hermanos Kamado de la mano y le "susurró" al mayor – Tanjiro-kun debes aprender a leer el ambiente, están en una cita y no debemos interrumpirlos – sin notar el sonrojo que se apoderó del rostro de los dos aludidos que la habían escuchado claramente, Kanroji hizo una reverencia hacia ellos – e-espero que disfruten el festival ¡Nosotros nos vamos! ¡Ah! ¡Debemos buscar un regalo para oyakata-sama! ¡También para Iguro-san y Rengoku-san! – y sin dar tiempo para replicas arrastró ambos hermanos a toda la velocidad que le permitía su yukata.

Giyuu y Shinobu tardaron un poco en reaccionar. Aunque ninguno de los dos pensaba al principio en esa salida como una cita, luego de que Kanroji lo mencionara por la mañana, la idea había vuelto a sus mentes una y otra vez, pero la habían desechado cada vez. Sin embargo, a causa de eso, el hecho de que Mitsuri sacara el tema de nuevo en voz alta frente al otro los había abochornado. Y su propia reacción los hacía sentirse más torpes y avergonzados.

De manera sincronizada desviaron sus miradas lejos del otro, solo para encontrarse con algunas parejas paseando, alguna que otra iba tomada del brazo, justo como ellos estaban en ese momento. El sonrojo aumentó en sus rostros y ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de que hacer.

Si no se soltaban seguirían pareciendo una pareja más en medio de una cita. Pero hasta ahora, Shinobu había estado jalando y tomando el brazo de Giyuu sin pudor alguno, soltarlo ahora solo acentuaría su vergüenza, además, sentía que de alguna forma sería un retroceso. Por su parte, Giyuu no había rehuido u opuesto resistencia al agarre de Shinobu hasta el momento, hacerlo ahora delataría que estaba avergonzado y ella aprovecharía para burlarse de él, además, la posibilidad de que ella se molestara por apartarse, de algún modo lo incomodaba.

De modo que transcurrió casi un minuto entero antes de que Shinobu, aún sin soltar el brazo de Giyuu, se aclarara la garganta para hablar.

\- Tomioka-san, tu rostro está rojo – dijo tratando de recuperar su usual tono burlón, logro conquistado a medias. Contrario a la negación que esperaba, su compañero la miró de reojo y respondió tratando de emplear un tono plano.

\- El tuyo también – Shinobu estaba tan perturbada que no pudo más que admitir su derrota haciendo un puchero.

\- Esperaba que dijeras algo como "no lo está".

Tomioka no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa al tiempo que volvía a verla de reojo. Viendo su puchero de niña pequeña con el rostro aun colorado, por primera vez no rehuyó al pensamiento de que, efectivamente, Kochou podía verse adorable. Aprovechando su pequeña victoria, ladeó la cabeza para observarla fijamente. El pilar del insecto lo miró un poco a la defensiva, aunque se coloreó un poco más.

\- ¿Q-que pasa, Tomioka-san? – Giyuu se limitó a seguir mirándola. Kochou sintió su rostro calentarse más, por lo que optó por apoyarlo en el brazo del pilar del agua para esconderlo a medias - ¿podrías dejar de mirarme por favor? Es desagradable – pese a decir eso, se aferró a su brazo.

\- Te ves… - Tomioka se dio cuenta de que no poseía tanta fortaleza mental, así que para completar lo que iba a decir tuvo que desviar la mirada mientras sentía su cara arder – adorable – murmuró finalmente.

El pilar del insecto sintió su cuerpo arder y no pudo evitar esconder por completo su rostro en el brazo de su compañero. Sin embargo, rápidamente tomó una decisión.

\- ¡Suficiente! ¡Voy a comprarte una máscara! ¡No quiero ver tu cara observándome! – rápidamente tiró de él para buscar el puesto que necesitaba. El pilar del agua se tomó su tiempo para procesar la situación.

\- ¿Por qué soy yo quien debe usar la máscara? ¿En realidad si quieres que te siga observando? – Shinobu no sabía si le avergonzaba haberse expresado mal o el hecho de que sí le había gustado que Giyuu la halagara de esa manera (por lo tanto, era posible que en realidad no se hubiera expresado mal y si quisiera que la viera). De igual forma trató de pensar en algo que decir mientras le estampaba una máscara de zorro en la cara.

\- ¿Sabes? Eres menos desagradable cuando no abres la boca para hacer ese tipo de preguntas…

* * *

A una distancia prudente, Tanjiro; quien había convencido al pilar del amor de que la forma natural en la que Giyuu y Shinobu los habían saludado no daba espacio a la suposición de que estaban en una cita y había sido grosero irse de la forma que lo habían hecho; se detuvo al observar a la pareja discutir en el puesto de máscaras, esta vez, _leyendo el ambiente._

Mitsuri sonrió contenta tras el muchacho, la idea de que su mejor amiga encontrara el amor le emocionaba, y el hecho de que su compañero fuera otro de los pilares (además el que ella disfrutaba molestar) hacía todo más adorable. Le habló al mayor de los Kamado con una sonrisa triunfal.

\- ¿Lo ves, Tanjiro-kun? No debemos interrumpirlos – luego, volteó a ver a la hermana del muchacho – ahora, Nezuko-chan ¿quieres intentar atrapar peces dorados de nuevo?

La joven demonio asintió contenta.


	8. Bono: Halloween

¡Último! Este es el primer fanfic de más de un capítulo que termino ;_; con las últimas, pero lo logré :'v aunque este capítulo tampoco me satisface del todo pero bueh... se hizo lo que se pudo :'v

Este último capítulo está situado en la academia Kimetsu~

Kimetsu no Yaiba y sus personajes le pertenecen a la genial pero malvada Gotouge-sensei.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Halloween**_

La hora en la que los estudiantes debían dar por terminadas las actividades de sus clubes había pasado ya. El director Ubayashiki le había pedido a Giyuu que les concediera un poco más de tiempo a los clubes que estaban realizando preparativos para la fiesta de Halloween que celebrarían la próxima semana. El profesor había asentido con todo el respeto y la voluntad del mundo, pero era físicamente incapaz de dejar a los estudiantes quedarse poco más de una hora u hora y media. Le preocupaba demasiado que los chicos se fueran tan tarde ¿y si les sucedía algo en el camino? Lamentablemente, eran pocas las personas que lograban percibir esta preocupación, por supuesto, Kagaya era una de ellas y sabía que debía felicitar a Tomioka si lograba conceder ese corto tiempo extra hasta el día de la fiesta.

Así que, luego de pasar más de una hora comprobando el avance de las manecillas del reloj, el llamado "demonio del comité disciplinario" recorría la escuela para prácticamente echar a los estudiantes. Pese a lo mucho que le preocupaban, aún tenía un largo camino que recorrer en cuanto aprender a tratarlos… o a las personas en general.

Justo cuando creía que su recorrido había terminado, divisó a Aoi Kanzaki dirigiéndose a la salida. Parpadeó confundido, hasta donde sabía, el club de farmacéutica no estaba a cargo de ningún preparativo, por lo que había pensado que no necesitaba pasar por ahí. Pero luego de ver a la chica que reconocía como una de sus miembros, no dudó en dirigirse a esa sala en particular.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la sala, Shinobu Kochou, la presidenta de dicho club estaba limpiando las mesas de trabajo tranquilamente mientras tarareaba una canción.

\- Buenas tardes, Tomioka-sensei – saludó como si no supiera que estaba rompiendo las reglas.

\- Es prácticamente de noche ¿Qué haces aquí todavía? – como de costumbre, cuando hablaba iba directo al grano.

\- Esa es una pregunta tonta, sensei, como puedes ver desarrollaba las actividades usuales de mi club y ahora termino de limpiar – Shinobu respondió fingiendo sorpresa, como si no hubiera comprendido lo que el profesor realmente quería decir.

\- El club de farmacéutica no está a cargo de ningún preparativo para la fiesta, por lo tanto, no tiene permiso para quedarse después de la hora – Giyuu señaló frunciendo el ceño. La estudiante sacó un papel de la bolsa de su falda y lo agitó frente a su rostro.

\- Tenemos una petición formal por parte del club de manualidades para ayudarles – Tomioka frunció más el ceño mientras tomaba el papel y lo leía. Tenía fecha del mismo día y el sello de aprobación del director, así que todo estaba en orden. Shinobu se rio ante la expresión contrariada que mostró su rostro.

\- ¿Cómo puede ayudar el club de farmacéutica con las decoraciones? – preguntó mientras devolvía el documento. Kochou fingió sentirse herida.

\- ¿No vas a felicitarme por despedir a los miembros de mi club por mi cuenta sin esperar a que vinieras a echarnos?

Tomioka se quedó en silencio un momento sopesando sus razones para no felicitarla: no le avisó que tenía permiso para quedarse, e incluso si había finalizado sus actividades dentro del tiempo que él habría permitido, aún seguía ahí… después de una rápida reflexión, la verdadera razón llegó naturalmente a su mente.

\- Querías que viniera a buscarte… lo hiciste a propósito – Kochou terminó de guardar un par de viales y aplaudió mientras sonreía condescendientemente.

\- Correcto, felicidades, Tomioka-sensei, eres muy listo – dijo como si ella fuera la profesora y él un alumno bastante lento que acababa de acertar en algo por primera vez. Giyuu la miró entrecerrando los ojos, mostrándose un poco molesto.

\- No echo a los alumnos – Dado que no sabía como defenderse de su burla anterior, optó por aclarar otro tema. La alumna intentó volver a sonreírle de manera condescendiente, pero terminó riendo abiertamente.

\- Si tú lo dices… por cierto ¿no deberías revisar si hay otros clubes quedándose ilegalmente? Yo terminaré de limpiar – Giyuu asintió, pensando que en realidad había sido irresponsable de su parte no revisar toda la escuela.

\- No salgas de aquí.

\- Oh~ ¿primero vienes a echarme, pero luego no quieres que me vaya? ¿Qué estas planeando, sensei? – Aunque su tono seguía siendo burlón, su sonrisa mostraba lo encantada que estaba con la idea de ir juntos a casa. El profesor no se molestó en responderle y simplemente salió para reparar su negligencia.

* * *

La noche ya había caído por completo cuando salieron. Fue bueno que el "demonio del comité disciplinario" hiciera otra ronda por la escuela, pues no solo había encontrado otros clubes que, si se habían quedado ilegalmente, sino también algunos chicos problemáticos que planeaban arruinar los preparativos logrados en el día como una broma demasiado pesada.

\- ¿No te alegra que te hiciera patrullar de nuevo? – rio Shinobu después de sonsacarle sus hallazgos, con una mirada Giyuu le hizo saber que no estaba conforme con el hecho de que no le hubiera dicho antes que iba a quedarse, haciéndola reír de nuevo. Aunque luego, añadió un poco seria – Pero en realidad me alegra que detuvieras a esos chicos, no solo está mal que quieran arruinar el trabajo de los demás, también podrían haber ocasionado algún accidente peligroso – el profesor asintió viendo al frente, pensativo.

\- Me aseguraré de patrullar toda la escuela antes de irme.

\- En ese caso… - Kochou empezó a decir con tono alegre, pero él la interrumpió rápidamente.

\- No puedes quedarte a esperarme – Shinobu hizo un puchero, que Tomioka encontró adorable.

\- Pero… - intentó protestar.

\- Es peligroso que te quedes hasta tan tarde – el sincero tono de preocupación frenó por completo las protestas de la chica, pero era evidente que aun le molestaba que no le permitiera esperarlo para irse juntos a casa.

A Giyuu le gustaba escuchar la melodiosa voz de Kochou, particularmente cuando llamaba su nombre, pero al ser el objeto de burla de la chica una considerable cantidad del tiempo que pasaban juntos, también apreciaba cuando por alguna milagrosa razón cesaba su cháchara. Sin embargo, no le gustaba cuando esos silencios se debían a que Shinobu estaba disgustada, en especial cuando la causa tenía que ver con él. Eran una de las pocas ocasiones en las que voluntariamente se esforzaba por iniciar una conversación.

\- No respondiste a mi pregunta – dijo tras varios minutos de esfuerzo por encontrar algo de que hablar.

\- ¿Pregunta? – Shinobu tardó unos momentos en hablar, su tono aún delataba su inconformidad.

\- Que puede hacer el club de farmacéutica por las decoraciones.

\- Aahh… - la chica intentó mantener un tono neutro, pero en realidad Giyuu se conformaba con el hecho de que siguiera hablándole – nos preguntaron si podíamos crear alguna mezcla química que creara niebla "más natural", no lo dijeron, pero supongo que no pueden permitirse rentar una máquina, aunque dijeron que si podíamos crear alguna otra cosa útil estaba bien – luego de una pausa agregó, con el usual deje juguetón filtrándose en su voz – al parecer se tomaron en serio el tema de mi disfraz.

\- ¿Disfraz?

\- Si, me disfrazaré de alquimista – sonrió divertida, si el disgusto no se había ido aún, lo hizo cuando vio la expresión confundida de Tomioka - ¿si recuerdas que la fiesta es de disfraces? – Giyuu asintió, aunque el hecho de que lo hiciera con cierta vaguedad fue suficiente para delatarlo, la chica expandió su sonrisa y preguntó con voz cantarina - ¿y también recuerdas que llevar uno puesto es el requisito para entrar? – el hombre no asintió, pero tragó saliva con cierta dificultad - ¿y que por ese motivo, en pro de la igualdad y de no arruinar el ambiente, los profesores también deben ir disfrazados? – esta vez el "demonio del comité disciplinario" volteó el rostro en dirección contraria a la chica, lo había olvidado por completo. Shinobu estalló en risas – supongo que no tiene sentido preguntarte si ya tienes preparado tu disfraz.

\- Podría usar el de la mascota de la escuela – murmuró el profesor dubitativamente después de pensarlo un minuto entero.

\- Recuerda que por seguridad no podemos cubrirnos el rostro por completo – Kochou nuevamente hablaba como si ella fuera la profesora. Giyuu abrió la boca para decir algo, pero ella agregó – no puedes darnos un mal ejemplo rompiendo las reglas mientras revisas nuestros disfraces.

Tomioka cerró la boca, sintiéndose derrotado por la chica, que rio encantada. Sin embargo, era un hecho que debía preparar un disfraz. Aunque se tratara de una fiesta, aún se llevaría a cabo dentro de la escuela, lo que lo convertía en el encargado de supervisar que los alumnos no causaran problemas y la revisión del cumplimiento de las normas respecto a los disfraces era parte de sus deberes también. Tras pensarlo por varios minutos, decidió pedir consejo.

\- ¿Qué tipo… de disfraz… crees que debería usar?

\- Como la mayoría de alumnos te odian, creo que dirían que si te disfrazaras de demonio no notarían la diferencia – Giyuu entrecerró los ojos, inconforme con su respuesta, causando que Kochou riera de nuevo – está bien, lo pensaré seriamente – dijo antes de detenerse a observarlo con atención. Justo cuando Tomioka estaba a punto de señalar que se hacía tarde (quizá un poco incómodo por el escrutinio) llegó a una conclusión - ¿Qué tal un vampiro? – la chica reanudó la caminata.

El profesor caminó junto a ella mientras lo pensaba. No tenía una objeción en particular, pero no comprendía la razón tras la sugerencia.

\- ¿Porqué un vampiro? – decidió preguntar. Shinobu respondió animadamente.

\- Bueno, los vampiros actualmente son bastante populares, pensé que quizá así el resto del alumnado podría odiarte menos – una vez más, Tomioka la hizo reír al mostrarse inconforme con su afirmación de ser odiado – también ¿no se supone que los vampiros deben tener la capacidad de atraer a sus víctimas? Si no recuerdo mal, el conde Drácula básicamente hipnotizó a su primera victima femenina luego de salir de Transilvania, así que pensé… - miró hacia el frente e hizo una pausa para poner en orden sus ideas – Si bien los ojos de Tomioka-sensei son azules en lugar de rojos, cuando no está siendo el "demonio del comité disciplinario" ni está mostrando su falta de habilidades sociales – Giyuu sintió como si las afirmaciones de su alumna le golpearan en la cara, hasta que continuó – en realidad tiene un aura misteriosa que atrae la atención, cuando te fijas en sus ojos y descubres que son de un azul tan profundo, no puedes evitar querer saber que están mirando o terminas atrapada preguntándote que está pensando… así que caes una especie de hipnosis.

Cuando terminó su explicación, Shinobu notó que Tomioka intentaba ocultar el sonrojo que se había apoderado de su rostro. Aunque una parte de ella estaba encantada de verlo, la otra cayó en cuenta de todo lo que acababa de decirle, por lo que terminó sonrojándose también. Sin saber muy bien que hacer, siguió caminando mientras intentaba pensar en como cambiar el tema de forma natural, pero Giyuu lo evitó al murmurar algo.

\- ¿Dijiste algo, Tomioka-sensei? – el hombre se aclaró la garganta, se había detenido y aún estaba sonrojado, pero se decidió a verla.

\- Pregunte… ¿si yo fuera un vampiro real… funcionaría la hipnosis? - acercó su rostro al de Shinobu para verla directamente a los ojos - ¿dejarías que te muerda? – susurró con un tono ligeramente ronco que hizo que la chica se estremeciera ligeramente.

Lo que Giyuu quería preguntar era si dejaría que le hiciera daño, Kochou creía estar segura de eso. Pero tener los ojos azules que tanto la habían fascinado tan cerca y el escuchar ese tono en su voz realmente debían ejercer algún tipo de poder para confundir su mente, porque le habían hecho pensar en la faceta erótica de los vampiros que la actual cultura popular parecía explotar cada vez más, pues ese "morder" le sonó como una sutil insinuación.

Al darse cuenta del rumbo de sus pensamientos, se sonrojo y cerró los ojos con fuerza para romper el aparente embrujo y ese hilo de pensamientos. No pudo evitar sonar nerviosa.

\- ¿Co-como puedes preguntarle eso a una alumna? No es ético – decidió reanudar la caminata. Giyuu la siguió mientras trataba de analizar de dónde venía ese repentino nerviosismo, después de unos minutos llegó a una conclusión.

\- Entonces, lo sumaré a la lista de cosas que quiero preguntarte cuando ya no seas estudiante – Shinobu lo miró un poco desconcertada.

\- ¿Tienes una lista como esa?

La ligera sonrisa que Giyuu le dio como respuesta hizo que Shinobu se terminara de sonrojar furiosamente. Apresuró el paso tratando de ocultar su rostro de él. No pudo evitar pensar que tenía razón, podía ser peligroso quedarse hasta tarde con él, al parecer el vampiro que llevaba dentro despertaba a esa hora.

Un pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza con tal fuerza que la hizo detenerse para voltear a verlo aun con el rostro encendido. La ligera sonrisa de Giyuu seguía ahí, así que frunció el ceño.

\- Pensaré en otro disfraz, Tomioka-sensei – al menos tuvo el alivio de ver como la sonrisa era reemplazada por una expresión de confusión – me aseguraré de ser la única víctima de tu vampírico ser – Giyuu sonrió de nuevo y ella volvió a caminar a paso ligero.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Quiero mencionar que la idea de los disfraces estan basados en un supernatural AU precioso que leí en tumblr. Y que he estado leyendo Drácula este mes y de ahí la mención :v (la vida me tiene atascada en el duodécimo capítulo :'v) y se que "hipnosis" no es la palabra adecuada para describir como el conde atrapó a Lucy, pero no cual sería la correcta y además encajaba con lo que quería que Shinobu expresara aquí, lo siento :'v

Finalmente, agradezco de todo corazón a todas las personas que se hayan tomado la molestia de leer hasta aquí :') 3


End file.
